


Glory and Gore

by SpoopyGhostGirl



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyGhostGirl/pseuds/SpoopyGhostGirl
Summary: Being immortal has its perks from perfecting magical abilities to mastering a blade. Lilith had believed that she would spend all of her immortal life locked away within Coldharbour, the underground kingdom her parents founded for vampires to live and flourish in. Set to be queen once her father steps down, Lilith finds herself wanting more. In a cloud of confidence, Lilith calls off her engagement, to her closest friend and first love, and disappears without a trace. A hundred years pass and Lilith finds immunity from her family as the on again off again mercenary for Emperor Uriel Septim, serving him when he needs a head removed, her skills earning her the title 'The Grim Reaper.' Lilith is just finishing up her semi annual check up on the Emperors illegitimate son when she finds herself surrounded by cultists. Fighting her way through them, she finds Uriel, the graying emperor dying in her arms as he makes her vow to help Martin defeat Dagon and save all of Tamriel. Despite her years of experience with seduction and murder, she finds herself ill prepared, not expecting to fall in love with a blue eyed priest or a dark hearted assassin.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Original Character(s), Lucien Lachance/Silencer, Male Nerevarine/Original Female Character(s), Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Playlist

Playlist

The night we met by Lord Huron

"I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met

I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met"

Familia by Nicki Minaj + Anuel Aa

"Father, father, unforgivable  
This is my house, you made it personal  
It's always trouble when they go too far  
Nobody mess with my familia"

Take me to church by Hozier

"I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church"

Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

"I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

Circle by Flyleaf

"Here I'm alive  
And I don't have the right  
He gave me the light  
Costing him his life  
New mercy's in the morning

I believe!  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back to life"

Blood//Water by Grandson

"You poisoned me just for  
Another dollar in your pocket  
Now I am the violence  
I am the sickness  
Won't accept your silence  
Beg me for forgiveness"

Addicted to you by Avicii

You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave  
Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins

I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love  
Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of  
Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue  
Out of control, what can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!

Flawed Design by Stabilo

"And ever since I figured out that I could control other people  
I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed  
And if I ask permission, if I make sure it's okay,  
I promise I won't slip up this time, you can trust me"

Dont wanna fall in love by Kyle

"Part of the reason I’m easily hurt  
Part of the reason I’m leaving you first  
Pardon that, part of me give my apologies  
I know that working on it never works  
I’m sorry it’s you but hey what should I do?  
Be happy with lies? Or be sad with the truth?  
Don’t be ashamed you see love is a game and I still want to play  
I’m just too scared to lose and I know you are too"

Stronger by Clean Bandit

"People tell me to be cautious  
People tell me not to lose my self control  
People tell me to be flawless  
People tell me not to let myself evolve

And I think I don't really get it  
I think it's all just a peculiar game  
And soon I'll wake up and I'll forget it  
And everyone will know me by a different name"


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Snow and the fall of an Empire

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"

A tragedy. That's what many who had laid witness to the massacre dubbed it. The snow elves had come in the dead of the night, slaying all that laid in their wake. The small human settlement didnt last long against their advanced and skilled adversaries. Bodies were scattered around the snow covered landscaped, children and women alike laying in the cowering positions they were slaughtered in. A lone woman made her way through the terrain, away from her brethren and father, who had dubbed the evening a success. 

"Those foolish mortals will never come back to our home!" Arenbelle's jaw clenched, her violet eyes hardening. Her father would feed lies to their people, knowing that the 'common folk' wouldnt support his or the elder councils true motives for killing off the mortals that had invaded part of their home land. 'The eye of Magnus,' she noted, stepping over the upper half of a dark haired mans body. 'Father believes it will give us power over the other races,' thinking that the slaughter of these people to be worth the continued growth of her people. Reaching up to adjust the pendent that marked her as a priestess of Auriel and not a warrior, she froze, hearing the softest sound of foot steps. Crouching, she kept to the wall of the domicile to her right, violet eyes searching for whatever was still creeping around. 'Men,' her silvery brows shot into her hair line, spotting a trio of mortals. 'Siblings, likely,' she noted, spotting their shared sandy blond hair and similar builds. 

"Yngol, we must keep him quiet!" The oldest of the trio hissed, blue eyes flickering quickly over their surroundings. "We cant risk them catching us and sealing our fates," Yngol looked to his younger brother, eyes burning with concern. Ylgar had been struck by one of the Mer, his elven blade tearing through the younger mans shirt, leaving a deep wound across his chest. Yngol had done what he could, wrapping the mans wound while their father kept watch for the enemy. 'But it likely won't keep him alive,' Ylgar having turned sheet white in the time they had been trying to escape. 

"I am doing my best, father, but his wound-," the brunette tensed, blue eyes snapping up to where the white haired woman was hidden, her back pressed firmly against the cold stone behind her. "Did you see tha-," Arenbelle tensed, violet eyes moving quickly, searching for a way to hide from the trio of men she was sure had found her. 'Think, Belle, think!' Gasping, a tan hand gripped her wrist tightly, yanking her from her hiding place to stand before them. "Its one of them," 'oh, Auriel, protect me,' she pleaded, panic gripping her pounding heart. Moving her violet eyes from her captor to their leader, she found the face of a slightly aged man with hard blue eyes and thick long blind hair that matched his equally thick beard. Gasping, she found herself stumbling forward, violet eyes moving back to her captor, his steel grey eyes hardening as he produced a sharp steel blade. "Were you stalking us," he demanded, "waiting in the shadows to slaughter us before returning to your your kin!" Violet eyes searched frantically for an escape as his blades tip dragged lightly up the hollow of her throat, a chain of quicksilver sliding down the length of his blade. "Ah, a pendent for one of you deities?" Arenbelle hissed, being forced even closer to the dark man. 

"Please! I-I wasnt stalking you with the intent to kill you, I swear! I-I am a priestess of Auriel, a healer!" Yngols eyes hardened in disbelief, his blade hitting the simple pendent that hung from her chain. 

"And you think that we would be foolish enough to trust you!? After everything you Mer did to us!"

"Yngol, that's enough!" The older man whispered sharply, hand closing tightly around his son's shoulder. "She speaks the truth," Yngol's sharp eyes moved from the snow elves panicked face to his father, his lips twisting into a scowl. 

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure? Her beautiful face-," Yngol hissed, his fathers hand on his shoulder tightening painfully. 

"Just because the mer was blessed by Diabella does not mean I hold my blade to save her beauty. You can see it in her eyes, she is no warrior. Come, Elf, you claim to have a healing touch. Heal my son and I shall allow you to keep your head," Arenbelle grimaced but stepped forward nonetheless, violet eyes running over the blade still clutched in the younger mans hand. Crouching down Arenbelle moved the bandages wrapped around the young mans torso, fingers moving gently through the fabric. 

"You are quite lucky," she spoke softly, her hands glowing, warm magicka bubbling out of her hands and flowing over the groaning man. "If you had waited much longer infection would have set in and...," she paused, focusing on the wound as flesh knit back together. 

"And he would have died." Ysgramor surmised, blue eyes moving over his oldest son, finding neither remorse nor gratefulness. Arenbelle nodded affirmatively, pulling her bloodied hands from the young man. 

"He should be good to travel but you must keep him warm and well nourished. He lost a lot of blood and theres only so much I can do without the proper equipment." Arenbelle was about to offer to assist them in their escape when Yngol's hand closed around her throat, blue eyes burning with anger.

"Good, then there is no longer a reason to let you live," again, a large hand closed around Yngol, his fathers long fingers wrapping around his shoulder.

"Yngol," he whisper yelled, blue eyes flashing with rage, "I said she could keep her life! Are you going to make me a liar?" Ripping his arm away, Yngol whirled on his heels, moving towards the docks they would need to use to slip away. Ysgramor frowned, moving towards the startled elf, her left hand reaching up to stroke the spot where Yngol had grabbed her. "I'm so sorry, Yngol has never been like this before but this betrayal and... and the eradication of our people. I'm not sure if he'll ever recover," shaking her head, Arenbelle looked to where the young man had slipped off to. 

"I'm so sorry, I know this apology won't fix what my people have done or make my fath- our kings actions excusable but... please, know this. There are many who do not support this, my self, and the other acolytes of Auriel, are some of them." Ysgamor released a shaky breath, his eyes showing the agony he was in.

"Do not fret, elf, we will leave this place, return to our people, and... make this right." Arenbelle gave a nod of understanding, believing that the man would return back to his people with his sons, and be thankful to be alive. Glancing back in the direction she had come from, she sighed, violet eyes searching Ysgamors face. 

"You should be safe here until nightfall. I was sent to send off any of my brethren who have been slaid. No one else should come this way," 

"Thank you, elf," Arenbelle gave another nod, wanting to wait for the blond to leave, only to find him watching her intently. 'Its likely he doesnt want me to know where they're hiding.'

"Of course, safe travels, may Auriel watch over you." With that, Arenbelle turned and strode away, hoping to leave the man with the impression that she had no idea why her father had ordered their people to turn against the men. 'The eye of Magnus,' she frowned, having been told of tales of ancient and powerful relic. 'Father and the high council believe the men found it and were hiding it under their city...,' breaking from her thoughts, Arenbelle found herself standing before her older brother, who had been ordered to lead the purge by their father.

"Nethég," Aragon spoke in greeting, offering his baby sister a warm smile. "Did you have any luck finding any signs that those uanui lamanwa's have the stone?" Shaking her head, Aragon sighed, reaching out to affectionately touch her cheek, drawing her eyes from the snow covered floor. "Do not fret, Nethég, we will find it yet and all of this death will be worth it." Arenbelle nodded, seeing in his violet eyes that he truly believed in their father and the goals of the high council. 

"Of course, brother, and maybe then, Auriel will smile upon our people once more." 

15 years later

They had come out of nowhere, first stomping out the small colonies of elves that had taken up the remains of the human settlement, before they spread. First, they had only come for those that could be tied directly to the pillaging of their settlement but when all the council members had been slain, they'd come for her family. Arenbelle had been hidden away within the pantheon when the kings castle had been raided. Her siblings and parents were dragged out of their home and lined up before those who had remained in what they had called the golden city, the heart of the snow elfs kingdom. Ysgramor, the man she had spared, and his youngest son, who's life she had saved, executed her family one by one before their men turned on her people. Her people who had been proved innocent, who had no say in what the king nor his council decided, and slain each and every one of them. 

"No elf shall be safe as long as I live," Arenbelle's violet eyes were pinched shut, the soft voices of those who remained within the pantheon bouncing off the walls around her. Sending a silent prayer to Auriel, a prayer she knew the God would not answer, Arenbelle stood, turning to find a small group of survivors huddled before Knight Gelebor, his dark blue eyes moving to her. Nostrials flaring, she tore her gaze from the man, already knowing what he would say to the refugees. 

"Our dwarven brethren have offered to aid any refugees. Have you not thought to go to them for aid?" Arenbelle bit down on her tongue, wondering how many of their kin had been desperate enough to get aid from their so called allies. 

"Have you not heard the rumors?" One elf stepped forward, his grey eyes flickering between his small group and the knight. "The dwarves offer aid but... at a steep price," Gelebor opened his mouth to ask but Arenbelle was not about to have it.

"Their sight, dear brother, the dwarves are demanding our people give up their sight! It is either become enslaved and eradicated by men or become sightless caves dwellers that serve the dwemer!" Gelebor whirled on her, nostrils flaring. 

"And how, dear sister, would you have heard of this? Are you venturing out of the chantry to aid our people?" Arenbelle opened her mouth to bite back but found the elf who had spoken before beating her to it.

"It is true! My mother-," he shouted, his voice breaking at the mention of his loved one. "She- She gave up her sight for their protection and tried to convince us to give up ours as well but...," a younger elf placed her hand upon his shoulder. 

"You do not have to continue," Gelebor spoke up, surprise written across his face. "It would seem that even I was living in denial. You may all stay as long as you need to. We do not have much but we have each other and the blessing of our lord." Scoffing, Arenbelle turned on her heel and tore out of the small chapel she had been praying in. 'Gelebor, you fool, we have lost our lord favor, and with his favor, our lives.' 

10 years later

Gelebor stood before her, blue eyes searching her face.

"You dont have to go," violet eyes moved from Gelebor, several other acolytes stood behind him, watching their interaction silently. "Auriel may still shine his light upon us and-," Arenbelle held up her hand to silence him. 

"Please, brother, you know by now that I do not worship our lord as I once did." And he did, Arenbelle had turned her back on their lord and had, at least from what gossip he had heard, started praying to dark lord's. 

"That still does not mean you need to leave. You are princess of our people, with your life, their is hope for our people. We can rally behind you, we can-," stepping forward, Arenbelle interrupted the elf, gripping his by the collar of his robes and pulling him to her. Gelebor flushed, blue eyes pinching shut as her warm lips moved against his own. Leaning back, Gelebor raised his hands to run up her throat and up her cheek, his blue eyes filling with a sadness that made her chest ache. 

"Maybe, in a different life, I could be the leader our people need but I have lost too much and seen too little. Auriel does not shine his light upon me like he did my predecessors. Maybe it is a sign that I am not meant to lead," Gelebor closed his eyes to hold back warm tears. They had found their Faith's together, joined the knighthood, and completed their journeys together and yet, it was not enough to stop her from losing her faith. 

"Please stay safe, dearest Nethég, and may Auriel guide you." 

5 years later

"Yngol was right, Diabella really did bless you," Arenbelle gasped, violet eyes snapping up to where the voice had come from. 'A man,' smirking, said man crept closer to her, grey eyes running over her disheveled appearance. 

"Who are you," she demanded, forcing the fear that crawled up her spine down. Pausing, the dark haired man paused, turning to fully face her. "And how did I end up here? Last thing I remember I was...," her brows cinched in confusion.

"You were...?" He prompted, leaning against the stone wall behind him. Arenbelle narrowed her eyes at the floor before looking up at him once more.

"Where am i?" 'This structure is clearly man made, meaning we must be in one of the cities they successfully built using my people before killing them. Grimacing, her mind absently moved back to the chantry, hoping that Gelebor was still safe.

"Windhelm, or at least, that's what they think we're going to call it. Ysgramor tends to come up with these things on the fly." 'Theres that name again,' "not a fan? I'm not surprised, especially now that he's made it all but his lives goal to eradicate you and all of your people." 

"Is that why I'm here? So you all can enjoy the thrill of killing another one of my people?" Smirking, the dark haired man crept closer, the elven blade, a weapon her people had created to protect her, ran lightly up the side of her face. 

"You really think they went through the work of capturing you and keeping you in one piece just so they could properly kill you? No no, my superiors definitely have other plans for a pretty little thing like you." Violet eyes hardened, the man offering her a shit eating grin. "I know, I know, it doesnt seem very honorable or noble but men have needs and when they realized that we found a beautiful lunar floor... they decided they needed a taste. Dont worry though, I'm sure once they're through with you, one of them will want to keep you as a... sort of trophy. You get to live a life of luxury and spoils after showing my superiors some elven hospitality." 

"No," she shrieked, suddenly thrashing against her binds. "You cant do this!" Rolling his eyes, the atmoran moved closer once more. 

"Beg all you want, my sweet mer, but I'm sure that'll only make this more enjoyable for them." Arenbelle shivered violently, hot tears filling her eyes. "Dont cry now! They will be arriving any moment now and we can't have them thinking I was mistreating their new toy." He purred, running the tip of the blade gently up the side of her face. 

"Please," she repeated weakly, violet eyes snapping to the wooden door across the room. 

"That's them now," the atmoran spoke as if she hadn't, turning to the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Strolling across the stone floor, he extended his hand toward the handle, only for the door to come flying open. "Watch it," he shouted, stumbling back as the door slammed into him. Rubbing his face, he whipped around the door to growl at whoever had entered, only to find a blade piercing his throat. 

"Sorry, love, but you have something that belongs to my master. Youd been warned not to take something that isnt yours," blood trickled down his chin, mangled gurgling sounds slipping past his lips before he collapsed, dead. Shrinking back, Arenbelles wild eyes ran over the atmoran, finding herself surprised when they turned, revealing themselves to be a young woman. Opening her mouth, she moved to speak, only to find herself interrupted.

"Well well well, what do we have here," a dark haired man entered the room, deep gold eyes meeting her own violet pair. 

"Varick," the young woman warned, blue eyes moving from her smirking companion to the bound woman. "She has nothing to do with them, there is no need to involve her in this." Varick rolled his gold eyes, moving across the room to stand before her. "Var-,"

"Ignore my sister, shes not the friendliest woman," the blue eyed woman scoffed, moving over to the deceased man, tapping him down. "The name is Varick Corbeau, and you are?" Pursing her lips, Arenbelle looked past him to his companion, finding the blue eyed woman still occupied. 

"Arenbelle Agarwen," this peeked the mans interest, honey colored eyes moving to his sister.

"Agarwen... wasnt that the last name of the late royal snow elf line?" Gulping, Arenbelle leaned away, finding the look in his eyes discerning. "How interesting that we would stumble upon someone like you." 

"Like me," Arenbelle repeated, eyes burning with tears at the mention of her family. 

"Yes, you see, Valerica and I worship a... prince of sorts. Someone that your God wouldn't be very fond of." Her brows cinched in confusion, "you worship Auriel. And-," Arenbelle growled then, surprising the overly confident man.

"You are mistaken, atmoran, I no longer pray to that... man. If he cared for my people my family would be alive and my people...," sorrow pooled in her chest. "He is nothing to me now," Varicks brows shot into his hair in surprise, her sorrow morphing into a burning rage. 

"Varick," her tone was meant to serve as a warning but he was undeterred, tapping his right pointer finger on his bottom lip.

"You say that you no longer serve Auriel which makes me wonder... have you sworn your allegiance to another?" Valericas blue eyes narrowed at her, Arenbelle breaking eye contact.

"No, I have not. I have yet to find one who is worthy of my undying devotion." Varick chuckled softly, stepping closer, an elven blade slipping from his sleeve.

"What a.... peculiar choice of words for you see, my dearest sister and I belong to a sort of family, who worships a daedric prince. His domain is over night walkers," her brows cinched in confusion before her eyes widened, a cat like grin crawling across Varicks face. "You know his name?" Arenbelle nodded, an expectant expression appearing on his Varicks lightly tanned face. "Say it," she gulped at his sudden proximity, his golden blade trailing up her arms that were still bound above her. "Say his name,"

"Molag Bal!" She gasped, his blade flickering up to slice the binds that held her, causing her to stumble forward. Valerica surged forward, expecting her older brother to just let the young woman fall flat on her face. Instead, he caught her in his arms, cradling her small frame close to him. 

"His name is what set you free, my sweet mer, and, if you choose to join us, will continue to do so. Join us, and be free of your binds, join us and seek the revenge that burns in your heart. Be loyal to our lord and he will give you the power to kill those who took your family from you." Arenbelle stared silently up at her savior, his golden eyes holding an adoration that she had only found in one other mans eyes. 'Gelebor,' her mind moved traitorously to the fair haired elf. 'Auriel was meant to give me peace and the ability to help others. Molag Bal on the other hand...,' she weighed her options silently. 'On the other hand, Molag will give me strength and the power to conquer those who stand against me. He will free me from my binds and... and maybe I'll be able to avenge all that I've lost...' Looking to Valerica she found nothing, her face blank despite the rousing speech her brother had given. "Will you join us?" Pushing down her thoughts of Gelebor and the knowledge of what her family would think of her, she offered a silent nod.

"Yes,"


	3. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood pact with an emperor

Stay for as long as you have time

So the mess that we'll become  
Leaves something to talk about

Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair 

Arenbelle panted, violet eyes narrowed at the man before her. Ysgamor groaned, pushing himself unsteadily to his feet, light eyes flashing. 

"You," he growled, surprised to find the elf from 20 years ago standing before him, her face unchanged. "We spared you, why, why would you come here and stand against me?" Arenbelle wiped the blood off her chin, violet eyes moving around the large throne room, a cat like grin on her face. 

"You, spare me?" She laughed, ignoring the man who had come up behind her, a large smirk on his face. "No, you... you are a beast! An animal! You killed my parents, my family! You murdered and enslaved my people! And for what," her voice cracked, a warm hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"You're screaming, Belle," hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands balling into tight fists. Stepping back, Arenbelle forced herself to breathe, dark eyes moving from the graying man. 

"And what? Did you come here to avenge your people?" Arenbelle smirked, stalking closer to the grey haired man, her violet eyes narrowed in anger. "You think killing me will bring them back? That it will fill the void in your heart?" Arenbelle flashed her teeth in anger, 

"They did nothing!" She shouted, "they were innocent! And you slaughtered them! There were women and children who had NOTHING to do with the attack on your people! When I let you live I thought you'd just leave! Youd continue on with your lives but no, you had to come back. You had to kill my family and hunt down my people like they were animals. And now," she chuckled, a dark and menacing sound, "now I will get the revenge I deserve." Arenbelle knelt down, Ysgamors blue eyes watching as the elf bent down, plucking up the ebony axe he had dropped. 

"You think you'll get away with this? You are surrounded! My men will storm this castle and all of you and your friends will be eradicated." Ysgamor's smirk widened, his blue eyes moving past Arenbelle, Valerica and another member of their clan sliding into the room. 

"They're coming, Arenbelle," Varick frowned at his sister, finding her blue eyes focused on the snow elf. "You have to do it now," turning, Arenbelle smiled, twirling the battle axe in her hand. 

"What do you think you're-," Ysgamor gasped, Arenbelle swinging the blade out, a large diagonal gash spreading across his chest. Ysgamor groaned, throwing himself back, knocking over the golden throne he had sat upon. Smiling, Arenbelle kicked the throne out of the way, Ysgamors blue eyes falling on a large run carved into the ground. "What is-," 

"It is a gate to my master," Arenbelle interrupted. "Or more specifically, a gate to his realm," Ysgamor's brows knit together in confusion.

"Auriel?" Arenbelle laughed, her head shaking from side to side, violet eyes holding a rage that Ysgamor had never seen in a man or mers eyes. 

"Oh no no no, for he forsook my people and in turn, forsook yours as well. Now my master, the only man I have ever yearned to serve, will be appeased in the blood of you and your people." Ysgamors eyes dropped to an eight pointed star that hung from the womans neck, the daedric prince with whom it associated with flashing across his name. 

"Molag Bal!" He shouted, Arenbelle smiled genuinely, Ysgamor pushing himself to his feet. Laughing, Arenbelle marched forward to meet him, her right foot connecting with his chest. Groaning, Ysgamor landed flat on his back, within the seal upon the floor. 

"Yes," she stepped forward once more, placing her left foot on the mans abdomen. "His name was once what freed me and now, it will be the name to condemn you." Ysgamor screamed, Arenbelle raising the ebony axe high and slamming it into his chest. A bright red light suddenly burst through the room, briefly blinding the snow elf before it died. 

"ARENBELLE!" Valerica shouted, Arenbelle squinting as she glanced over her shoulder, her tan skin suddenly a milky white color. 

"Valer-," she hadn't even finished the womans name before a sharp pain ripped through her whole body and she screamed. 

Arenbelle awoke upon a stone alter, her violet eyes opening, finding herself laying below a cloudless black sky. Her violet eyes narrowed, a light throbbing in her skull causing her to reach out and tenderly massage her temples. Freezing, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her violet eyes moving from her lap to a dark figure that loomed before her. 

"It seems you have finally awoken, my dark queen," a deep voice spoke affectionately, Arenbelle's violet eyes locking with a glowing pair of red ones. Sliding back across the pillar, Arenbelles pale hand wrapped around a large stone that rested on the alter beside her. 

"Who are you," she kept her voice level despite the way her heart pounded in her chest. Chuckling the darkness shifted, Arenbelles violet eyes widening when they landed on a far too familiar face. "Gelebor," the man chuckled, shaking his head from side to side, his deep red eyes piercing through her. "No... you merely wear his face," Gelebors look alike smiled fondly, coming to a stop short of standing before her seated form.

"You are correct, I figured you deserved a reward for what you have done for me. The face of the man you love and a night of passion from the Father of Coldharbour himself." Her eyes widened, both in fear and recognition. 

"My lord-," he raised a hand, silencing the suddenly fearful woman. 

"You have nothing to fear, my dearest Belle. You have done nothing but please me. I am merely returning the favor. You will be the first to receive my gift, for you will one day bare my champion, and for performing yet another service for me, and for being such a good servant I will make sure this is an enjoyable experience for you." He held out a hand to her, Arenbelles violet eyes moving between his hand and his glowing red eyes. Gulping, Arenbelle placed her hand in his, gasping when he yanked her to her feet, suddenly pressing his firm body against hers. "Yes, you will do. My perfect queen," he mused outloud, more to himself that to the fearful elf. Running his hand down her cheek, Molag Bal grinned, sharp fangs peeking out of his pale lips. "Lean your head for me," Arenbelle forced her body to move, presenting her pale neck to her master. "What a good girl, yes, I will make sure to reward you for your good behavior." His lips skimmed over her back, Arenbelle shivering from the chill. Pressing her back against the alter, Molag crawled on top of her, his mouth moving down her neck and shoulder. Arenbelle allowed him to pull her legs apart, the armor she had been wearing in the castle vanishing under his moving hands. Arenbelle shivered, his fangs dragging lightly down her shoulder to her breast, his left hand sliding down between her legs. Arenbelle moaned, his middle finger finding her clit while his tongue swirled around her left nipple. 

"Master," she moaned deeply, cheeks flushing pink. Molag grinned, relishing in her willingness to be dominated by him. "Masted pl-please, faster-," her voice cracked, her orgasm coming faster than the dark prince believed it would. The first waves of her orgasm had just hit when Molag Bals fangs descended, suddenly burying themselves deeply in the elfs breast. Arenbelle screamed in both pleasure and pain until it became too much and she found herself being swallowed by a hazy darkness. 

Arenbelle awoke, a pained groan leaving her lips. 

"Belle," a concerned voice spoke, Arenbelle gasping in surprise, finding a pair of red eyes staring back at her. "Hey, you're okay, it's me," Varicks cool hand wrapped around her own. Arenbelle sighed, reaching up and rubbing her own pair of glowing vampire eyes. "Are you arlight?" She nodded, glancing around the dimly lit room. She could make out Ysgamors dead body behind Varick before her eyes cut across, landing on Valerica, tears in her own vampiric gaze. 

"We did it," Arenbelle smiled, Valerica offering her an unconvincing smile. 

"No, my love... you did it. You avenged your people and appeased our master. You are the reason we have been given the gift we sought after for so long. You are our champion, our queen," 

'Coldharbour.' 

The name flashed across her mind, red eyes moving to Varick, who was watching her closely. 

"Coldharbour?" He questioned, Arenbelle nodding affirmatively.

"Yes, it is what our master wishes. We will create a kingdom, a haven for our people, and we will thrive. We will chase back those who wish to destroy our people and we will never let what happened to my people happen again." 

Arenbelle moved across the once great city of Windhelm, the city littered with dead bodies. 'Ten thousand people,' Arenbelle looked them over blankly, knowing that those who fell, deserved to. 'All dead in one night, thanks to the actions of their king.' She grimaced at the irony, coming to a stop when she came upon the stables that sat outside the city. 

"Arenbelle," her red eyes landed on a dark haired vampire, Valerica having come out of the stable, red eyes filled with tears. Arenbelle moved without thought, a cool hand pressing against Valericas cheek. 

"Valerica, what's wrong? Are you hurt," Valerica shook her head, red eyes moving to meet Arenbelles only to stop short.

"Everything alright here?" Varrick came up behind the white haired elf, glowing eyes narrowed at his frowning sister. 

"Yes, everything is fine, dear brother." Varrick nodded, looking expectantly to Arenbelle. Arenbelle didnt look convinced, glancing between the pair of siblings before sighing.

"If you're sure, Val," she nodded,

"Now come on, Belle. We must find the perfect place for our new home." Arenbelle nodded, following after Varrick, finding herself looking over her shoulder at the mans younger sister. 'We will continue this later,' her eyes spoke, Valerica offering the faintest of nods in response. 

"Of course, my love, to Coldharbour."

It had been several hundred years. Coldharbour, named after the great realm of their master, had flourished into a thriving city of ritualistic worship and dark magic. It was everything their master had hoped it would be and the kingdoms king and queen could not be prouder of their accomplishments, and yet, they still wanted more. Still needed to further their reach and so, they selected one who they could trust to marry into a family of wealthy aristocrats that craved immortality. A long standing clan of worshippers that their master had held out on giving the dark gift to. The Volkihar clan. 

"Valerica, you will be the key to uniting our kingdoms and furthering our reach." 

Arenbelle could still picture the shock on the vampires face, having not expected to be pawned off, and shipped away for an arranged marriage. Arenbelles lips pursed, still clearly able to picture the betrayal she had felt, written closely across her pale face. 

"Its for the best, my love," Arenbelles eyes pinched shut, remembering the words she had spoken softly to the other woman. Valerica broke eye contact with the woman, hot tears pooling in her eyes. "Val, please-,"

"Is it not bad enough that you married my brother? Now you're sending me away from you?" Arenbelle gulped, unsure how to respond to the womans distress. 

"You know I wouldn't be doing this unless I thought it was for the best." She avoided the obvious bait, the pair having sung the same old song several times before. "We need this foothold. If anything were happen to the kingdom we have here, we would need another home for our people to flock to. Somewhere where you and our future children could be safe," Valerica grimaced at the thought of her nieces and nephews and her own possible future children. 

"Somewhere where I can no longer hold you," Arenbelle reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek, a lump forming in her throat. 

"I know my love but this isn't the end. Everything will work out the way its suppose to and we will be together once more soon." 

Arenbelle sighed, reaching up and rubbing the area under her eyes. She hadn't been able to keep her promise to Valerica, the pair having gone almost sixty years without seeing each other. 'But it is for the best,' she mused, reaching up and running a hand through her long white hair, her thoughts moving to the man that she knew was becoming to problematic to allow to continue living. 

"Tiber Septim," she spoke his name aloud, knowing that she would be leaving soon to speak with him. 'I will not allow him to continue what Ysgamor started,' pushing herself to her feet, she turned to the man she had heard approaching. 

"My Queen," the snow elf spoke, red eyes running over the ever calm ruler of his kingdom. "We have recieved word back from the man," she reached out, pulling the parchment he clutched in his hands from him. Reading it over, she grinned, red eyes locking with his own.

"Well then, Legalos, it would appear we have a meeting with one Tiber Septim to attend. Send word to my husband that I will be leaving at sundown." 

Arenbelle sighed, leaning her head back and looking up into the cloudy night sky. 

"An oath," her mind moved back to the conversation she had with Tiber Tiber Septim, the smirk on his face reflecting in his sunny blue eyes. 

"Yes, a blood pact. It would tie our family lines together until the last Septim or Corbeau fall." Arenbelle kept her poker face in check, Tiber turning away from her, pacing back towards the throne within his personal chambers. "That and your services for the conquest," her vampiric gaze narrowed, Tiber continuing without missing a beat. "That shouldn't be a problem for someone of your stature, after all, I have heard the great tale of how a mysterious snow elf had the last laugh. Killing Ysgamor in his own throne room? Impressive. Eliminating the whole settlement of Windhelm? Now that is an impressive feat. I wish to utilize the power you showed to stomp out those that stand against me. I want to unite the people of Tamriel under one banner and lead them into a brighter future, a United future." Arenbelle thanked Molag that Legolas had been kept outside the chambers, knowing that he would have a fit if he were to know what she was about to swear. 'Its for the best,' she repeated to herself, making her way across the room to stand directly before Tiber. 

"I will do as you request as long as you swear in blood that you will quit your persecution of my people and under my reign, I will make sure that those within my kingdom do not try to bring my lords realm into this one again." Tiber smirked, standing as well, stepping closer to the young woman, a catlike grin spreading across his lips.

"It is Atmoran culture," she could only arch a brow before he leaned down, pressing his warm lips against hers. 

"I cant believe I let him kiss me," her cheeks heated unnaturally, a small smile gracing her lips. 'Though, I can appreciate his directness.' 

"Your highness," her gaze was pulled from the sky, Legolas standing before her. Smiling lightly, she watched Legolas' frown deepen, the younger vampire having learned about the pact she was about to take. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do. Its for the best. If our people are to continue to live, sacrifices and deals must be made." Shaking his head, Legolas offered her a hand, pulling the sitting woman to her feet.

"Fine, but if you get in there and things start going down hill, just scream and I will tear him apart." Arenbelle smiled, reaching out and grabbing Legolas's hand.

"Thank you, Leo, I appreciate your continued loyalty and service." Legolas smiled warmly, Arenbelle stepping ahead of him, red eyes running over the nordic structure. It was a large half circle, Arenbelle moving through the large stone structure to the middle, finding Tiber Septim already waiting inside. 

"Thank you for join us, your highness," A man she did not recognize spoke from beside Tiber, a passive smile on his face. "I will be performing the ceremony to bind your families together. If you would join us within the circle," her vampiric gaze ran over the simple circle, finding off nordic writing running along its border. "The ritual itself is quite simple. You will both have your palms sliced open and feed blood into this goblet. I will then bind your bleeding hands together and you will both drink from the cup of blood. From there a marking will appear upon both of you, marking you as a pair. Both of your future children will bare the mark and will continue on and on until your family lines fade into nothing." Arenbelle nodded, Tiber watching her closely, blue eyes betraying none of his feelings to her. "Then we will begin," he produced a nordic dagger from his cloak, placing it handle down in Tibers hand. "Your highness, you hand," she placed the back of her open hand in the palm of the priest's hand. "Tiber, sire," he looked into her vampiric gaze. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She couldnt hide the surprise upon her face, not expecting the man to care. She paused for a moment, red eyes meeting his,

"Yes." He wasted no time, ripping the blade across her flesh. Arenbelle hissed, the priest producing a golden goblet, her red eyes fixating on the blood as it dripped into the goblet. 

"Perfect, and now you, your highness," Tiber held out the blade to her, regret evident in his glowing blue eyes.

"Don't make such a sad face, Tiber, this is a necessity." He grimaced but nodded, offering his hand to the white haired woman. Arenbelle pressed the tip of the blade gently against the center of his palm, their eyes meeting. Tiber gave a nod, Arenbelle having waited for his consent before smoothly dragging the blade across his palm. Tiber grimaced, Arenbelle gently tilting his hand so his blood ran into the chalice. 

"Are you alright," Arenbelle nodded, having obtained almost perfect control over her thirst. 

"Fresh blood does not effect me the way that it would a fledging," she informed, finger tips dragging absently around Tibers open wound. The priest hesitated briefly before nodding,

"Now then, the two of you will clasp hands." Tiber held up his hand, Arenbelle carefully pressing their bleeding palms together. Turning around, the priest placed the chalice down on the alter behind him before picking up a white ribbon. "With this ribbon I bind the two of you together and with your blood, you bind your bloodlines together." Warmth spread up Arenbelles arm, "Tiber Septim, do you swear to spare the remaining snow elves. Do you swear to spare those who Arenbelle rules over, and do you swear to uphold your half of the oath until your bloodline falls and crumbles to dust?" Tiber nodded, too overwhelmed by the sudden intense beating of his heart. "And do you, Arenbelle Corbeau, swear to uphold your half of the oath? To serve Tiber Septim with your life and for your bloodline to continue serving his long after his death, until both of your blood lines fall and crumble to dust?" Arenbelle stared into the dark haired mans eyes, suddenly being overwhelmed with an emotion she could not place. 

"I do," Tiber took the chalice as it was offered, raising it to Arenbelles lips, and watching her take a generous gulp. Mirroring the action, Arenbelle took the glass in her left hand, raising it to Tibers lips. Taking the chalice, the priest exited the circle, both Tiber and Arenbelle looking over to the priest in confusion. Opening her mouth to ask what was happening, a suddenly bright blue flame burst across the circle outline before racing inward, Arenbelle realizing that their blood had spilled and spread across the length of the circle. On reflex she attempted to pull her hand away as the flames inward, hitting their joint hands. Both cried out, the ribbon vanishing as a sharp sizzling pain burned across Arenbelles forearm. Looking down at her hand, Arenbelle found the wound healed, Tiber looking just as surprised when he looked down at his own injured hand before they both froze, their eyes locking. Arenbelle stepped forward at the same time as Tiber, Tibers warm blue eyes searching hers. 

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft, his right hand running up the side of her cheek. 

"Yes...," her right hand wrapped around his, a warm smile spreading across her lips. "Are you?" Tiber opened his mouth to respond, only to find the priest beside them, his hands resting on both their shoulders.

"Deep breaths, you two, the feelings you are feeling are side effects of the pact." Despite his words, neither of them moved away from one another. "Right, now, if you would both pull up the sleeves of your shirts on your right arm." Arenbelle pulled up her sleeve, Tiber frowning as she broke their skin on skin contact. Arenbelles eyes widened, finding a red marking upon her arm that hadn't been there before. The marking was made of three red parts. The very middle was a circle with what appeared to be simple dwarven daggers facing diagonally out of the opposite side. The additional parts were half circles that covered the sides of the center circle where the blades were sticking out. At both ends of the semi circles were additional dwarven blades, also facing out. "As long as you both shall live the marking will be upon your skin. When one of you dies it will move on to your successor and so on and so forth until both of your families fall and fade to dust." Arenbelle shuddered, not wanting to ever think of the man before her dying. "Your highness, with the ceremony being completed tonight it is recommended that you do not travel again for the next 3 days. It would be best for you to stay near by so that the after effects of the ceremony arent so severe." Arenbelle nodded, 

"I did not plan to go anywhere for some time yet. Tiber and I have some business that still needs tending to." The priest nodded, turning his back on the pair,

"Then the two of you are free to go. If you have any questions or begin to feel ill, please do not hesitate to come back to me." Arenbelle nodded, turning on her heel, and exiting the crypt like structure, Tiber hot on her heels. She was just about to exit to find Legolas when a hand wrapped around her wrist. 

"Tiber," she turned, not pulling away when his hand dropped from her wrist to lace their fingers together. 

"I know the priest said that what I'm feeling is because of the ceremony but... I don't want you to go far away from me." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand absently. "Will you stay with me?" Arenbelle didnt hesitate, nodding her head,

"Yes." 

48 Years Later

Arenbelle sighed, red eyes staring up at the ceiling above her head. She had recieved word of Tibers health failing, having recently returned to the aging man to plead with him. She had offered him her gift of immortality but he had turned it down, choosing to die instead of being with her forever. 'And now the cycle will continue,' she raised her arm up, red eyes zeroing in on the marking upon her forearm. It had been getting progressively lighter with Tibers deteriorating health. 'To be passed down to his successor,' her red eyes moved to the sleeping baby in the bassinet next to her bed. 'Lilith,' her youngest and only child that had been birthed since the ceremony. 'The one who will continue my service to the Septim line,' she frowned at the thought, finger tips tracing the sleeping babes face. 'And the child to be believed masters champion and my successor,' shaking her head, she sighed. So much would be passed onto her youngest child, both because of her own fool heartedness and because of the service she had sworn. 'But with Tibers death, it is likely that no one will know of the pact and if no one knows, Lilith will be free.' 'Or at least as free as she could ever hope t be,' shaking her head, Arenbelle pressed her palms into her eyes wondering if things could get any worse. Lilith suddenly crying out in agony pulled her from her own internal panic, hot tears filling her eyes when she realized why the baby had cried out in the first place. There, upon her tiny forearm was the brand that had appeared upon her skin all those years ago, not only signifying that she had been chosen to carry on the pact but also signifying the end of an era.

And the end of Tiber Septims life.


End file.
